more than just a dream
by YoungandNaiveStill
Summary: A co-star has to deal with his awkwardness after he starts having dreams of the other. Raura. Strong M rating. One shot.


_A/N: well, the day is finally here! Ross is 18. This is my birthday one shot present to him, and to you all. I get the impression he thinks he's automatically elevated to sex god status now that he's 18 (to us he is), but deep down, I still think he's a little goofy, awkward kid who wouldn't exactly know what to do with himself when faced with certain situations ;). It's Raura and it's very rated M, so be judicious. Don't forget to review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not_ _the show, not the characters, not the songs. I am not affiliated with nor have I ever met anyone depicted in this fictional story. Song credits to Fitz and the Tantrums._

_Rating: M for language and sexual themes_

* * *

**more than just a dream**

His hands cupped her face as their tongues moved with one another, his hands pushing their bodies towards the door. His mouth moved to her neck, barely stopping to take a breath as she fumbled to slip the card into the key slot. The door clicked open, and they almost tumbled inside, never breaking from each other.

He picked her up as she yelped, carrying her to the bed and laying her down. His hands were up her skirt, grazing her already wet...

"Ross! Wait," she said breathlessly.

"Umm, can't," he slipped his hand further under the lace of her panties. She slapped it away. "Oww, what was that for?"

"Hold on, I'll be right back. I want to give you your birthday surprise."

"I thought this hotel room was my birthday surprise. Best surprise ever, by the way." He kissed her on the arms as he tried to pull her back.

"That's not all, I've got a few more tricks."

"Dirty girl."

She wrinkled her brow as she retreated to the bathroom, whining "I didn't mean it that way."

He peeled off his shirt, leaving his jeans on, knowing full well that she'd want to undress him the rest of the way. It was her favorite part. He laid back on the fluffy pillows, his arms behind his head. This had been the best day ever, shooting some promotional shots at Disneyland, running around the park with her, riding all the rides. It felt like a real date, like they were real teenagers.

And now they were about to have sex on Disney premises. He felt it was a little verboten, like it was sacrilegious. Like he was going to sully his boss's house. But that also made it way more exciting.

The lights shut off leaving him in complete pitch black. He heard her strike a match and give off a little yelp. "Are you okay?" he called out.

"Fine, lighting matches not my strong suit, but I got it." She appeared, bathed in a tiny flicker of light as she used the candle to light a few others that were dispersed throughout the room. He hadn't even noticed the effort she'd put into decorating the room.

He'd been a little distracted by other things.

"Happy birthday, Ross," she whispered. He looked at her, really looked at her, and she looked so sweet, with her brown curls framing that angelic face…yet looking so ready for him to defile her. It was quite the juxtaposition, his mild mannered girlfriend with her hair all mussed from their makeout session, wearing some very sexy lingerie. He didn't even really know how to describe what she was wearing, it was like a lace halter top with a really deep plunge all the way down to a very lacy thong thing. Whatever it was, it was hot, and he wanted it on the floor. She sauntered towards him, slightly stumbling on her heels, which were way high, and way sexy. Those she could keep on.

He had to chuckle as she gave him a look. "Sorry," he snickered.

"Ross! I'm trying to look sexy for you and all you can do is laugh?" She folded her arms across her chest, squeezing her amazing tits together a bit more. She was ridiculous. She had no idea her appeal to him.

"What do you mean try? That ass though, babe," he raised his eyebrows flirtatiously.

He saw her blush even in the dim light. "Come here," he motioned, taking her into his lap. "You don't have to try to look sexy." He kissed her shoulder blade. He whispered, "You are so sexy." He kissed her clavicle. "And you have no idea how often I think about fucking you." Her breath caught with his choice of words as his teeth dragged against her skin, flicking one strap of the lacy thing off her shoulder. His hand gently cupped the back of her head as his lips caught hers. His other hand worked her other strap off, softly massaging her breast.

She moaned against his mouth. He flipped them over so that her back was against the mound of pillows. He flicked one nipple with his tongue as his fingers kneaded the other. Her hands twisted through his hair, urging him on. He looked up at her with hooded eyes, memorizing her face and how turned on she was by him. This would never get old.

She reached to undo the strap on her shoe, but he stopped her. "Leave them on." Her eyes darkened as she turned them over so that she straddled his bare abdomen. His hands reached down and slipped into her panties, finding her wet center, dipping his fingers inside her, causing her to arch her back. She panted as she moved herself up and down on his fingers, using her hands to undo the button and zipper on his jeans. He slid them off along with his boxers, using his legs, he'd become quite adept at this. She ground herself on his hardness as his fingers danced along her slit.

"Fuck," he hissed, capturing her shoulder with his mouth again. She reached down and grabbed his length, making him bite down on his lower lip as he tried to hold in a deep moan. She licked his earlobe, bending down to dip her breast in his mouth as he continued to insert his fingers inside her making her let out little whimpers and moans. He shifted so that he was looking into her eyes as he brought her to her first orgasm with his thumb rubbing against her clit. As she wriggled out of his grasp, he whispered, "Use your mouth on me, baby."

She felt another wave of tightness run through her body as his words registered. She started her descent languidly, her hair falling in her face so that he could not see. She looked up at him, a dreamy stare pasted on his face, as she timidly stuck out her tongue and licked up the entire underside of his cock, starting at the base and moving up along the vein. She wrapped her mouth around him, feeling him twitch beneath her as she squeezed the base gently with her other hand. She started slowly working her way up and down his shaft, letting his body's responses guide her pace. As she let him hit the back of her throat he groaned, encouraging her to suck him harder. She moaned onto him as he reached down to find her clit again. He coaxed her to look up at him just as she reached down to stroke his length. His hand flitted through her hair as she worked him. She wrapped her mouth around one testicle, then the other, his hips slightly bucking at the warmth of her mouth on his very sensitive skin. She kept eye contact with him as he brushed the errant hairs away from her face as she moved back to the main task. His eyes shut as he tried to hold off, but he reached for her hair, continuing to help her hold her pace. His breathing became more shallow as he neared release, and he tried to warn her, but she did not let up, instead moving faster and massaging his balls. His eyes rolled back a little into his head as she braced herself as the hot liquid filled her mouth, swallowing the bitter taste down.

She curled up next to him and he reached over to kiss her, tasting himself on her lips. "Thank you," he whispered. "I love when you do that," he sighed. "It's so fucking good."

"You don't have to thank me, I like making you feel good," she answered, kissing him on the chest.

"I do have to thank you. I have to thank you every day for being with me. I fucking love you. Now, can I make you feel good?" he licked his lips. He grinned to himself as the sexy brunette kissed his neck, tracing her lips over his collarbone, feathering kisses over his chest.

"You always make me feel good," she purred as he slithered down. He pushed her legs open, peeling her underwear off finally. He blew on her clit, sending a shiver up her spine. He placed his hands under her ass, squeezing, as he leaned down and licked her pussy, swirling around her clit and back around again. "Oh my god," she breathed. Her hands gripped his hair, holding him in place as he almost laughed as he continued to work on her. He appreciated her enthusiasm for his work.

He could feel her muscles start to tighten when she pushed him away. He looked up at her quizzically. "Fuck me, Ross."

He didn't have to hear those words twice. He climbed back up to kiss her on the lips, his dick hovering at her ready entrance. He brushed his knuckles against her clit, causing her to draw a deep breath in against his lips. He flipped them over, so that she straddled him. He slipped himself inside her, seeing her eyes roll back into her head at the depth of him reaching all the way. He helped guide her pace as she started to rock up and down as she rode him. He started to meet her, thrusting upwards, his pubic bone hitting her clit. She tossed her tangled hair, holding onto his shoulders for balance. There would never be a hotter sight to him than her riding him.

Her nails dug into his shoulder as she started to come undone. He laid her back down and lifted himself on his elbows to protect her from the full weight of his body. He filled her again, as her hands gripped the sheets to steady herself. She screamed out his name as she came, her walls tightening around him...

Ross sat straight up and hit his head on the bottom of the bunk. "Fuck, ow," he hissed. He heard his brother chuckle above him, and he gave a swift kick to the bed above.

"Hey! Dude!" Ryland yelped.

Ross ignored the stream of complaints that followed, distraught and distracted by what just awakened him. What the fuck had he just dreamed about? He looked down, thankfully no embarrassing morning wood to take care of. Maybe he hadn't just had a wet dream about her? Had he even dreamed at all? He wasn't sure now.

But it seemed so real. Her soft lips, the way her eyes sparkled. Her warm mouth, on his…

He shook his head. Nope. He couldn't think of that. It was just too weird. But, dreams were manifestations of secret desires, he was sure of it, so what was he supposed to do? He had just had a fantasy about one of his best friends going down on him and him going down on her. What the fuck was wrong with him?

Nothing, obviously. He was a teenage boy, he had urges. They were friends, but they were around each other all the time, of course he'd thought about her that way. He'd thought of a lot of girls in that way. She was cute; he could do worse. And he couldn't think of anything he wanted more for his birthday. He'd been increasingly excited about the prospect of turning 18, maybe this was just a consequence of all that pent up enthusiasm. Although, he'd never had a detailed sex dream quite like that about any of his other friends.

But it was probably normal. That's what he was going to tell himself. And he was definitely going to stop watching porn before bed.

* * *

He was being weird. He couldn't help it! He'd had a few more explicit dreams about Laura, and now he was feeling SUPER awkward about it. Obviously his subconscious was thinking about her a lot, and he couldn't prevent these dreams from occurring, but it was starting to get uncomfortable around her on set. Every time he saw her, he imagined her naked, his hands touching her. A lot.

Today's wardrobe fitting wasn't helping him. They had her in an insanely tight dress that showed off every last curve, and he was pretty sure that his imagination was pretty accurate on what it thought Laura would look like naked. She gave him a few dirty looks, suspicious at why he was looking at her with a furrowed brow.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"You look like you're concentrating really hard, something I'm not used to seeing," she teased, her tongue sticking out and licking her lips.

He felt a little twitch down below. Down boy. He concentrated very hard on anything nonsexual. Dogs. Cats. Orcas. "Ha, ha. Very funny, Laura."

"What, no come back? You sick or something?"

Yes sick, but in a different way, he thought.

"So, who are you doing for your birthday?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, what?" he choked on the coffee he was drinking.

"What are you doing for your birthday?" she asked slowly.

"Oh, I thought you said something else. Uhh, I don't know. We're gonna be out of town."

"Oh yeah. Well, you know what? When you come back, we should go to Disneyland! Make a whole day of it. Ride everything. That would be so fun."

His eyes were wide and he was rendered speechless. "Uhh, I gotta go…" he said curtly before disappearing, leaving her there with a very confused look on her face.

This was so fucking embarrassing. He had to get rid of these thoughts of his co-star. HIS CO-STAR. This was not cool. He couldn't go on thinking about her like this. She saw him as a friend, practically a brother, nothing more. She would be mortified if she found out. And he had to go around acting a fool in front of her, so she would eventually catch on to something being up. He had to get over this. He was Ross Lynch, smooth, confident. He could do this, mind over matter.

They were rehearsing a scene in the practice room where he was supposed to go from an elaborate dance move to sliding onto the piano bench next to her, so he jumped around, warming himself up while she talked to Raini. She made a silly face and that reassured him a little bit.

He was totally fine. It was his friend, Laura. FRIEND. No big deal, so he'd had a couple of wet dreams about her. He didn't see her that way in real life.

"Okay, Ross, let's start from your entrance."

He strutted through the door, doing a moonwalk type move then spinning and sliding onto the piano bench. He underestimated the force of his propulsion knocking himself and her off the bench. They lay on the floor, a crumpled heap, while the rest of the crew froze. That was weird, no one offered to help them up at all, they just stared at him.

"I'm so sorry, Laura, didn't plan that one out," he laughed.

Her eyes were usually wide, but they were even more wide, with the whites of her eyes seen all around the irises. "Umm, Ross?" She motioned her head down, and he followed with his eyes.

His hand was on her breast.

He didn't know why he did what he did, but he gave a slight push off on her boob as he untangled himself from her. What the fuck did he just do? He just felt up his co-star. What was wrong with him?

He profusely apologized to her all the way up to their lunch break.

"Ross, it's fine. It's okay, things happen. Let's forget it happened. It was an accident."

Was it? He squeezed her tit! He hoped she didn't think it was on purpose, even though he felt like a gigantic pervert knowing that he had maybe intentionally done it.

* * *

He'd made an elaborate salad from the craft service table, balancing the plate on his soda and palming two apples in his other hand. He chatted with Raini as they walked to the table, not paying as close attention as he should have, tripping on the leg of a folding chair.

His dish of dressing sailed through the air, almost in slow motion, ending with a splash on Laura as it clattered on the table. The ranch dressing left a splatter mark on her chin dribbling down to her chest. This was strangely reminiscent of one of his dreams, but he didn't dare even dwell on that as she looked at him with a look of death.

"What the hell, Ross? What is going on today?" She genuinely sounded mad, and he felt immediately bad.

His mouth just dropped open. "Laura, I swear. I'm not doing this on purpose. I'm just clumsy today. I'm so sorry…"

"It's fine," she sighed, dabbing at her shirt with a napkin. He tried to help wipe the dressing off her chest, but she glared at him from under her lashes. "Really, trying to cope another feel?"

He dropped the napkin and put his hands up. "Sorry. You know I didn't mean that."

She rolled her eyes and sulked off towards her dressing room.

"She is so mad," Calum commented with a chuckle. "I think she thinks you're doing it on purpose."

"I'm not doing it on purpose!" Ross claimed.

"I know, but it is kind of funny. You fell on top of her with her hand on her boob, dude. Then you spilt cream sauce all over her. You have to see the dirty humor in that. That's hilarious."

Ross did see the dirty humor in it. That was the irony. And it was so not funny.

"You're not helping the situation, Calum," Raini pointed out, but even she was trying to hide a huge smirk.

"Well, not doing it on purpose. I don't know what's up with me, I'm totally klutzy today. I'm gonna go apologize again." He ran off towards their dressing rooms.

He knocked on her door, opening it as she stepped out of her bathroom in her jeans and a bra. A very lacy purple bra. A very sexy half-cup type bra. A very hot leave nothing to the imagination bra.

"ROSS!" She covered her chest with her hands. He was definitely staring, and he couldn't not look at this point. Yep, definitely all he had imagined.

"Sorry?" he offered sheepishly.

"Can you close the door!" she shouted as he moved to lock them inside the room.

"Sorry!"

"Can you not barge into my dressing room? It's called a DRESSING room for a reason. People might be DRESSING!" she stated through gritted teeth.

"I knocked! The door was open!" he defended.

"Well, I thought I locked it!"

"Well, you didn't!" His eyes continued to bore a hole into her chest, and she wrinkled her nose at him.

"Can you not continue to stare at me? Nothing of interest to see here!"

He would disagree with that statement. It was plenty piquing his interest.

She grabbed a pillow to cover herself. "Can you turn around so I can put a shirt on?"

"Yes, sorry. Shit, I am really sorry, Laur." He turned, but he bit his lip. He couldn't believe he just walked in on her changing. He was more shell-shocked than anything. He was afraid/excited he would be seeing this image in his dreams later.

"Okay, you can turn around," she huffed.

His opened his eyes (he hadn't even realized they were closed) and turned, seeing her in a t-shirt that covered everything. He was disappointed. "I swear I'm not doing this on purpose. Total accidents, I swear. I can't apologize enough to you, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she relented. "I mean, it's not really okay, but things happen. Why are so jittery today?"

Shit, she had noticed. Damn her for being intuitive. "I don't know. Just feeling a little weird."

"Come on, Ross. We've known each other for like almost four years. You don't think I can pick up when you're acting different? What's really up? I know something's going on," she implored.

He exhaled deeply. "Okay, I'll tell you, but promise you won't get mad."

"Umm, unless it's some sort of weird bet to put me in vaguely sexual situations, I'm not going to get mad."

His ears perked at the mention of the 's' word. He needed a cold shower or something.

"You watch too many movies. No, it's not a bet." He crossed the room, sitting beside her on the couch, but leaving a distance between them. He moved so that he was facing her.

"Okay, now I'm afraid of what you're going to say," she furrowed her brow.

"Hoping you won't be."

"What is it, just spit it out."

"I…uhh, kinda had a sex dream about us," he blurted out. It felt good to make at least one kind of release to her.

She stared at him for a second. The little crinkles next to her eyes flexed and she smiled widely, starting to laugh.

"I'm glad you think it's funny that this happened and I've been feeling super awkward about it. And I was having a lot of anxiety about telling you."

"Aww, that's why you've been so weird? Because you had a wet dream about us?"

"Yeah, sorry for being weird, but that's why. It's totally weird. It was a one time thing, I swear," he lied.

"It's not that weird," she brushed off. She got up off the couch, shaking her head in a fit of laughter. She opened the door and looked back at him, "Ha, why are you even apologizing? I've had lots of pretty hot dreams about us..." She winked and he let out a sigh, relieved she was taking this well. See, nothing to worry about, totally fine. Everything was normal, good.

Wait, what did she say?


End file.
